Kunjungan Pertama
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Mayuzumi hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Akashi baik-baik saja. Didedikasikan untuk MayuAkaDay, day-10. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


Mayuzumi melangkahkan kakinya ke sepanjang jalan komplek perumahan elit. Ini adalah yang pertama dan atau mungkin menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia pergi ke kawasan ini. Kanan-kiri banyak rumah minimalis yang masih tampak baru. Sambil menggenggam secarik kertas putih bertuliskan alamat singkat, Mayuzumi meneliti setiap nomor rumah yang tertera di tembok depan.

"Disini," sambil menggumam pelan, Mayuzumi memandang rumah dengan pagar hitam menjulang tinggi di depannya. Ia memastikan sekali lagi nomor rumah dicatatannya dengan nomor rumah di depannya. Rumah itu tak seukuran rumah-rumah disebelahnya. Mungkin dua kali atau tiga kali lipat lebih besar. Ada halaman yang cukup luas yang memberinya jarak antara pagar dengan pintu utama di dalam sana.

Mayuzumi menghembuskan napas pelan. Dalam hati terus merapal bahwa hatinya akan baik-baik saja. Tak berniat menekan bel di samping pagar, pagar hitam yang tak tergembok ia dorong pelan. Menciptakan celah untuk tubuh rampingnya masuk ke dalam. Tak ada penjaga rumah atau satpam di depannya, sehingga Mayuzumi tak perlu mencari alasan apa maksud tujuannya datang ke rumah ini. Kakinya lebih memilih melangkah ke bebatuan di antara rerumputan yang mengantarkannya langsung pada pintu utama. Sekali lagi, ia menggumam bahwa ia baki-baik saja sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas kertas yang menjadi barang bawaan satu-satunya selain handphone dan dompet yang tersimpan apik di kantung celananya. Ketika kakinya sudah tiba di depan pintu bercat putih, barulah Mayuzumi memencet bel di sebelahnya. Meski pintu tak dikunci, Mayuzumi tidak akan mencoba untuk membuka atau menyelonong masuk ke dalam. Mayuzumi masih tahu tata krama.

"Tadaima, Ryo–" Pintu terbuka. Akashi berkedip sekali melihat sosok di balik pintu. Tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi. Rautnya memandang Mayuzumi bingung. "…Mayuzumi-san?"

"Yo," Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Membalas sapaan penuh tanya Akashi dengan jawaban yang sangat-sangat singkat. Mengulas sedikit senyum yang ia sendiri tak tahu Akashi mampu melihatnya atau tidak.

Akashi masih terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Mayuzumi tak tahu kalau berkunjung ke rumah mantan kekasih akan secanggung ini rasanya.

"Jadi ini rumah barumu ya?" mencoba memecah keheningan, Mayuzumi mencoba bertanya dengan pertanyaan seadanya yang muncul di kepala. Terlihat Akashi nampak terkejut begitu ia kembali mengajaknya berbicara. Namun lelaki manis di depannya mampu menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan sangat baik.

"Rumah ini diberikan Ayah ketika aku baru menikah. Bagaimana, kau suka?"

Mayuzumi mengernyitkan kening, tak paham dengan perkataan orang di depannya. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, kau suka tinggal disini?"

Akashi lagi-lagi terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya tiba-tiba meneduh, menyembunyikan sarat kesedihan. "Rumahnya terlalu besar. Aku merasa kesepian. Mungkin kalau kau disini menemaniku, aku tak akan mengalami itu lagi."

"Sei, ini bukan saatnya kau untuk merayu,"

"Hehe, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak sedang merayumu,"

Pada akhirnya ketegangan diantara mereka pecah. Mayuzumi dan Akashi sama-sama mengulas senyuman.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang aku sudah dipersilahkan masuk?"

"Silahkan,"

.

.

.

' **Kunjungan Pertama'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Mayuzumi x Akashi, Slight : Kise x Akashi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAka Day**

 **Warning : OOC, YAOI, TYPO, DAN LAINNYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi membuka lebar pintu masuknya, mempersilahkan Mayuzumi untuk masuk ke dalam. Mayuzumi sedikit terpesona dengan kemewahan rumah Akashi meski tak tergambar dari mimik wajahnya yang datar. Mau rumah Akashi yang manapun tetap saja mewah. Sang pemilik rumah tetap setia mengikutinya dari belakang setelah menutup kembali pintu rumahnya, bak seorang pelayan mengikuti majikannya. Mayuzumi berdeham sekali kemudian berbalik ke belakang.

"Kau saja yang mengantarku ke tempat yang santai untuk mengobrol. Aku takut kalau aku duluan, aku akan tersesat di rumah ini,"

Akashi tertawa renyah, "Kau berlebihan Mayuzumi-san, rumah ini tak sebesar rumahku yang dulu. Hanya sehari saja aku yakin kau sudah hapal tata letak rumah ini,"

"Itu hanya berlaku untuk kau,"

Akashi menyamai langkahnya dengan Mayuzumi. "Kalau begitu kita berbincang di ruang tengah saja,"

Akashi menunjukkan jalannya. Sesekali manik abu Mayuzumi mengitari pada beberapa pajangan dan hiasan yang memenuhi rumah mantan kekasihnya. Seperti guci merek mahal atau lukisan karya seniman terkenal yang Mayuzumi sendiri sepertinya tidak akan pernah mampu untuk membelinya.

"Disini tempatnya, Mayuzumi-san," Akashi berhenti pada sebuah ruangan yang Mayuzumi pikir adalah ruang keluarga. "Duduklah dulu,"

Mayuzumi menurut. Duduk di sofa empuk berwarna marun di ruangan itu yang berhadapan dengan sebuah meja kaca. Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ada sebuah televisi berukuran besar yang sedang dimatikan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan minum sebentar,"

Mayuzumi kembali menoleh ketika Akashi kembali bersuara. Akashi berdiri hendak pergi dari tempatnya sebelum Mayuzumi menyela, "Aku tak melihat pelayan di rumahmu. Kau tinggal seorang diri?"

Akashi menghentikan gerak tubuhnya saat Mayuzumi bertanya. "Semenjak menikah, aku meminta ayah meniadakan pelayan disini. Aku ingin mengurus semua keperluanku dan Ryota seorang diri."

Agak sakit sebenarnya ketika Akashi dengan santai menyebut nama kecil yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi itu hal yang wajar mengingat pria itu sudah menjadi suami dari Akashi Seijuurou –atau mungkin bukan Akashi lagi sepertinya.

Mayuzumi mengangguk kecil. Mempersilahkan Akashi untuk beranjak dari tempatnya barang sejenak. Setelah punggung kecil itu menghilang dari hadapannya, Mayuzumi kembali mengitari pandangannya pada ruang keluarga tempat ia berada. Tidak begitu banyak barang di ruangan itu. Mayuzumi hanya melihat beberapa bingkai foto yang dipajang, serta perabotan seperti sofa, meja, televisi, karpet di ruangan itu. Tak ada sesuatu menarik lagi sepertinya.

Mayuzumi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Benar kata Akashi, rumah ini terlalu sepi. Bahkan Mayuzumi sendiri yang tidak menyukai keramaian tidak akan betah untuk tinggal disini. Sebenarnya terdengar baik mengetahui Akashi tak lagi menggunakan jasa asisten rumah tangga di kehidupan barunya. Kalau ia yang menjadi pemuda bernama Ryota itu, Mayuzumi jamin ia akan bahagia setengah mati karena bisa dilayani sepenuhnya oleh sang putra tunggal Akashi.

Mayuzumi kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri. Kini ia baru sadar ada sebuah grand piano tersimpan apik di sudut ruangan. Tertarik, Mayuzumi mencoba beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju tempat piano itu. Pianonya tampak bersih, Akashi sepertinya merawat piano itu dengan baik. Jarinya tergerak untuk menekan beberapa tuts piano sehingga menghasilkan nada aneh.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Mayuzumi-san bisa main piano,"

Mayuzumi berbalik badan. Akashi datang berlawanan dari tempatnya berdiri. Membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa kudapan ringan. Mayuzumi tak jadi melanjutkan ketertarikannya pada piano. Ia kembali menghampiri Akashi yang sedang sibuk menata gelas dari nampan ke atas meja beserta kudapannya.

Mayuzumi kembali duduk di tempatnya yang tadi. Akashi ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Nampan ia taruh di kolong meja. Ada hening sejenak sebelum Akashi mempersilahkan Mayuzumi untuk minum.

"Silahkan diminum dulu, Mayuzumi-san,"

Kebetulan Mayuzumi sedang haus sekali. Ia meneguk cepat minuman yang disuguhkan Akashi hingga bersisa separuh. Akashi lagi-lagi menatapnya tak berkedip.

"…Apa?"

Tanya Mayuzumi merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu. Gelas ia letakkan kembali di atas meja kaca hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan kecil.

Akashi menggeleng ringan. "Tak apa, hanya jarang saja melihatmu yang seperti itu,"

Mayuzumi tak berniat membalas. Kepalanya terus berpikir pembicaraan apa yang sebaiknya ia bicarakan dengan Akashi selanjutnya. Mereka tak seperti dulu lagi yang suka sekali berdebat karena hal sepele. Mereka sudah berubah, –Akashi yang berubah lebih tepatnya.

"Untuk acara pernikahanmu…" Mayuzumi terhenti sesaat. Sedikit perih mengucapkan kata pernikahan di hadapan seseorang yang pernah menjadi miliknya. "Maaf kalau hari itu aku tak bisa datang,"

"…Tak apa," Akashi bercicit kecil, tapi suaranya masih mampu untuk Mayuzumi dengar. "Pada hari itu kita memang sama-sama memiliki hari yang penting. Kau diwisuda atas hasil kuliahmu selama empat tahun. Sedangkan aku pun harus menikah. Aku juga minta maaf karena tak bisa mendatangi acara wisudamu," ujar Akashi kemudian. Dari nadanya seolah mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah hal besar.

Mayuzumi meringis. Tak mungkin juga Akashi akan mendatangi acara wisudanya. Hari pernikahan Akashi dan acara Wisuda Mayuzumi memang jatuh pada tanggal yang sama. Entah ini disengaja oleh ayah Akashi atau tidak. Hanya saja, meski hari wisudanya berbeda dengan hari pernikahan Akashi, ia yakin ia tak akan bisa menghadirinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berani mendatangi pernikahan Akashi. Ia pun tak siap melihat raut Akashi yang bahagia –atau mungkin sedih karena pernikahannya.

Pernah ia berpikir, status ekonomi terlalu kejam. Begitu mampu memisahkan dirinya dengan Akashi. Ia memang bukan berasal dari keluarga miskin. Namun ia juga tak mampu untuk menyetarakan dirinya dengan keluarga Akashi yang jauh berada di atas.

Mayuzumi menaikkan kepalanya, ia melamun terlalu lama rupanya. Dan lagi-lagi terkejut ketika Akashi kembali memandangnya.

"Mayuzumi-san, sepertinya hari ini kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

Akashi memandangnya dengan raut khawatir. Mayuzumi tak membantah. Itu memang benar. Akashi memang selalu bisa dengan baik membaca pikirannya.

Padahal ini baru berlangsung selama tiga bulan. Tapi entah mengapa Mayuzumi merasa sudah lama sekali berpisah dengan Akashi. Ia masih ingat ketika dirinya dilabrak oleh ayah Akashi di apartemennya. Meminta dirinya untuk menjauhi Akashi. Bahkan sudah ada dua orang bodyguard di kanan-kiri kepala keluarga Akashi itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menyerangnya secara brutal. Dalam hati Mayuzumi mendengus, mana mungkin ia menyerang ayah orang yang dicintainya seperti itu. Ia masih punya adab.

Mayuzumi masih ingat, raut terluka Akashi ketika dipaksa pulang oleh ayahnya. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan Akashi sebelum datangnya hari ini. Mungkin ia memang pengecut. Ia tak pernah berani mempertahankan apa yang dicintainya. Membiarkan Akashi-nya pergi dan berujung penyesalan dalam hati ketika orang yang dicintainya sudah jatuh ke pelukan orang lain.

"Mayuzumi-san," Akashi memanggilnya sekali lagi. "Lupakan semua yang terjadi,"

Untuk kalimat itu jelas sekali Akashi mengatakannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Mudah memang mengatakan dan memintanya untuk 'melupakan'. Tapi melakukannya sungguhlah terasa sulit. Mayuzumi ingat ia sempat tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari berturut-turut.

"Untuk hari ini mari kita ngobrol-ngobrol mengenai dirimu yang sekarang atau hal-hal menarik lainnya,"

Mayuzumi ingin menyanggah bahwa tak ada hal menarik dari dirinya, hanya saja pertanyaan Akashi selanjutnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Sekarang Mayuzumi-san bekerja apa?"

Pertanyaan umum yang biasa orang tanyakan ketika mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Akashi memang pintar membaca suasana sepertinya.

"Hanya pegawai kantoran biasa," Mayuzumi menjawab tak minat.

"Itu hebat. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi seorang pegawai kantoran,"

Mayuzumi tak merasa ada binar kekaguman pada manik Akashi. Bagaimana pun menjadi seorang pegawai kantoran bukan hal yang istimewa lagi bagi seorang Akashi. Mungkin kalau ia yang jadi direkturnya lain cerita. "Memang kau pikir aku akan menjadi apa?" Mayuzumi akhirnya bertanya. Tak mau pertanyaan dari Akashi terhenti begitu saja.

Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak sambil memandang ke atas, "Penjaga toko buku mungkin,"

Mayuzumi memutar matanya, kemudian mendengus pelan. Hanya karena ia suka membaca buku bukan berarti ia akan menjadi penjaga toko buku.

"Omong-omong suamimu mana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Mayuzumi cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka akan bertanya hal itu mengingat ia sendiri belum siap melihat suami dari Akashi Seijuurou. Pengecut memang. Tapi keheningan di rumah Akashi membuat ia begitu penasaran. Sedang keluar kah? Lancang sekali meninggalkan seorang Akashi di hari Minggu begini.

"Ia sedang bekerja, Mayuzumi-san," Akashi menjawab simpel. Kemudian mulai meminum jus jeruknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bekerja? Ia bekerja di hari Minggu?" Mayuzumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku pernah mendengar kalau suamimu itu seorang model, apa itu benar?"

Akashi tampak mengangguk lalu menggeleng. Gelas kaca ia letakkan kembali ke atas meja. "Ia sudah tidak lagi menjadi model. Profesinya yang sekarang adalah seorang pilot. Jadi tak mengherankan kalau ia bekerja di hari libur seperti ini,"

Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk paham. Tak mau bertanya lebih jauh untuk itu sekarang. Ia lebih memikirkan Akashi sekarang. Bagaimana keadaan lelaki mungil itu setelah menikah? Apa ia bahagia? Mayuzumi tak tahu hanya dengan melihat wajah Akashi yang sekarang. Lelaki itu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya memang.

"Sei,"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku? Aku baik, Mayuzumi-san,"

Mayuzumi tak tahu itu memang jawaban Akashi yang sebenarnya atau lelaki itu menyembunyikan diri. Sejujurnya Mayuzumi ingin bilang bahwa ia sangat merindukan Akashi. Ia merindukan perhatian yang Akashi berikan. Ia merindukan sentuhan yang Akashi berikan. Sungguh ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Akashi. Dosa kah jika ia mengatakan ini pada Akashi?

 _ **Drrrttt! Drrrtt!**_

Telepon rumah Akashi berdering. Menghentikan segala pembicaraan yang sempat mengalir. Akashi izin sebentar untuk mengangkat. Tempat teleponnya tak jauh memang. Letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan televisi di depannya. Sehingga Mayuzumi bisa melihat Akashi yang membelakanginya atau bahkan mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Ah Ryota, jadi kau sudah sampai?"

Mayuzumi mengernyit mendengar sebuah nama disebutkan. Entah kenapa ia justru memusatkan seluruh pendengarannya pada Akashi dan orang yang berbicara disebrang sana. Meski agak tertutupi, Mayuzumi bisa melihat samar bahwa Akashi tersenyum sambil membalas perkataannya di telepon. Mayuzumi tak tahu apa yang dikatakan orang itu disebrang sana, hanya saja mendengar kekehan Akashi dan balasan yang Akashi lontarkan, Mayuzumi jadi tahu. Bahwa Akashi–

Bahagia.

Ia urungkan untuk mencuri dengar setelahnya. Biarkan pasangan baru itu berbicara senyaman mereka. Waktu telah berjalan lima belas menit. Mayuzumi baru merasakan semelelahkan ini ternyata menunggu orang yang berbicara di telepon. Setelah samar mendengar ucapan cinta disertai anggukan kecil dari Akashi, baru sang empunya rumah menutup teleponnya. Mayuzumi menghembuskan napas lega entah mengapa.

"Maafkan aku jika lama, Mayuzumi-san. Ryota baru saja tiba di tempat tujuannya. Aku tak tega memotong ceritanya yang begitu semangat karena berhasil menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tak apa 'kan?"

Mayuzumi mengulas senyum sekali lagi. "Tak apa. Aku juga mau pamit," Mayuzumi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Meninggalkan segelas jus jeruk yang baru habis setengah.

"Eh, sudah mau pulang? Kenapa cepat?" pandangan Akashi mengikuti arah Mayuzumi yang berdiri.

Mayuzumi bisa melihat wajah Akashi penuh harap agar ia bisa disini lebih lama. Tanpa sadar Mayuzumi mengangkat tangannya untuk sekedar mengacak surai Akashi yang lembut, sama seperti dulu. Akashi tak memprotes. Membiarkan Mayuzumi sesuka hati mengacak rambutnya hingga puas.

Mayuzumi tak akan tega mengatakan segala kerinduannya pada Akashi. Ia tak mau Akashi menjadi bimbang dengan rumah tangganya. Dari awal ia sudah kalah. Akashi mau menerima semua ini dan ia sudah baik-baik saja. Lalu apa yang ia khawatirkan? Bukankah justru ia yang tak baik-baik saja?

"Mayuzumi-san? Apa Mayuzumi-san akan main lagi kesini? Kita belum saling bercerita 'kan?"

Mayuzumi menghentikan mengacak surai merah Akashi. Tangannya kini meraih tas kardus yang tadi ia anggurkan di samping sofa. Lalu ia tempelkan ke dada Akashi.

"Ini hadiah pernikahanmu. Sekali lagi maaf jika aku tak bisa datang,"

Mayuzumi tak mengucapkan selamat. Tak sudi ia mengatakannya. Mayuzumi kemudian membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Akashi mengantar Mayuzumi hingga ke depan pintu.

"Mungkin aku akan kembali berkunjung kesini. Dan dikunjunganku yang kedua pastikan ada suamimu di rumah. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya," _sekaligus memperingatinya jikalau ia macam-macam denganmu._

Akashi nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Mayuzumi, namun senyum senang setelahnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Tentu. Aku akan menghubungimu jika ia ada di rumah. Pastikan kau sabar mendengar segala cerita darinya,"

Ketika sudah mencapai luar Mayuzumi kembali berbalik. Melihat sekali lagi wajah Akashi yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka.

"Kutunggu kedatanganmu selanjutnya, Mayuzumi-san,"

Pada kalimat itu Mayuzumi baru sadar bahwa Akashi sejak awal pertemuannya hari ini tak lagi memanggilnya dengan 'Chihiro'. Hanya ia yang masih memanggil Akashi dengan panggilan 'Sei'. Tapi Mayuzumi tak pernah berniat untuk menggantinya. Toh Akashi pun tak protes dengan panggilan itu sedari tadi.

Seraya mengangguk singkat, Mayuzumi kembali membalikkan badannya. Tak sengaja matanya bertubrukan dengan sebuah bingkai besar di dalam rumah dengan potret pernikahan Akashi dengan lelaki berambut pirang. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia sambil bergandengan tangan, layaknya bukan seperti pasangan yang dijodohkan.

Mayuzumi memejamkan matanya. Air matanya entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengalir. Untung Akashi tak sempat melihatnya. Ia sudah keburu berbalik membelakanginya. Mayuzumi berjalan mantap, tak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

 _Ya, mereka bahagia._

.

.

.

 **~ FIN ~**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Niatnya ingin membuat sampai Mayuzumi bertemu dengan Kise. Tapi takutnya bukan MayuAka lagi jadinya. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya dan kalau berkenan silahkan meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review.

Salam Cinta

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
